Blood and Tears
by JustCallMeAmy
Summary: One-shot. After an argument with Shane, Claire runs through the dark streets of Morganville, which obviously is a death wish. What will Shane do and what will happen to Claire, the girl he loves more than anything. Dedicated to clairebear97.


**Hello! This is a one-shot, which is dedicated to clairebear97 :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A frustrated sigh left my lips as I fumbled with the key in the front door of the Glass House. I roughly pushed against the door, causing it to burst open and I stumbled inside.

"Stupid door", I muttered, slamming it shut behind me.

I shoved the keys inside the pocket of my jeans and dropped my backpack on the wooden floor, where it landed with a thud. A yawn erupted from my mouth and I stretched my arms, high over my head. Sighing, I shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen, where the intoxicating aroma of chilli drifted into my nostrils. Smiling, I entered the kitchen and my eyes landed on Shane, who stood at the stove. I walked over to stand beside him and gazed down at the pot of chilli, the steam rising into the air.

"Mmm, smells delicious", I murmured, breathing in the spicy scent.

Shane turned his head and smiled, which made my knees weak.

"It tastes delicious too", He said, before shoving a spoon ladled with chilli inside my mouth.

Even though, it burned my tongue slightly, I swallowed and licked my lips in approval. Shane nodded, a grin plastered on his face and he returned to stirring the chilli. After a moment, he switched off the stove and poured the delicious food into two bowls.

"What about Eve and Michael?", I asked, gratefully accepting a bowl.

"Oh, they went out for dinner and then they're going to see a movie or something", Shane replied, heading towards the fridge.

He pulled it open and rummaged around, before grabbing two cans of coke. Using his foot, he shut the door and handed me a can while picking up his own bowl of chilli. I followed him into the living room, where we plopped down on the sofa and ate while watching an old film playing on the tv. Once we were finished, Shane took the bowls and went inside the kitchen. He returned a moment later and with a smile, plopped onto the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers knotted into his shaggy, brown hair. Shane lightly trailed kisses along my collarbone, along my neck and jaw line. Eventually, he captured my lips with his own. At first, he tasted like chilli but then it tasted like Shane. The kiss deepened and suddenly, a loud, shrill noise echoed around the room.

My phone.

"Leave it", Shane murmured against my lips.

Groaning, I reluctantly climbed from him and pulled the phone from my pocket. I bit my tongue to prevent the scream of anger as I stared at the screen. Slowly, I moved my finger to press the button and held the phone to my ear.

"What!?", I shrieked.

"Claire, that is no way to greet your boss. Your vampire boss, might I add", Myrnin spoke sternly.

"Why are you calling me? I only left the lab about a half hour ago!", I said, my voice filled with both anger and confusion.

"The reason for this phone call was to inform you, that you are to come to work tomorrow", He chuckled.

"Myrnin! It's supposed to be my day off tomorrow!", I shouted.

There was silence and I glanced down at the screen, to see he had hung up. My eyes narrowed and I breathed deeply through my nose to control the anger bubbling inside of me. I placed my phone on the coffee table and turned towards Shane, who stared at me.

"I'm not surprised he's making you work", He muttered.

"What do you mean?", I asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"God, Claire. Don't you see it! The way he stares at you all the time!?", Shane spoke, his voice rising with each word.

"I..-Shane, what's brought this on...what are you talking about?", I questioned, shaking my head slightly.

"Jesus Claire! You honestly can't say that you didn't know Myrnin has feelings for you! I thought you were smarter than that!", Shane shouted, standing up from the sofa now, facing me.

Shock and hurt coursed through me and I gasped slightly at his words. I noticed a flash of regret in Shane's eyes but he quickly replaced it with anger.

"Who knows? Maybe you like him too, is that right, fangbanger?".

Tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision and I blinked hard, causing a few tear drops to slide down my cheeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you Shane. I would never, ever cheat on you and Myrnin is my friend. Nothing else. I-I can't believe you said that to me", I spoke, my voice breaking.

Before he could respond, I bolted from the room and down the hallway, towards the front door. I couldn't stay here with him, not after his harsh words that cut through me like a knife. Tears streamed down my face as I burst through the front door and ran through the quiet, darkening streets of Morganville. After a few minutes, I slowed down and eventually stopped, gulping down deep breaths. I lifted my head to see a tall figure standing in the middle of the street, crimson red eyes glowing and deadly sharp fangs, gleaming. A scream erupted from my mouth as he flashed towards me in a blur and lunged.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

I was in shock. Those words had left my mouth and had been directed at Claire.

_My Claire, my girl._

I had been so vicious and cruel. The hurt in her eyes as she stared at me, tears sliding down her cheeks, broke my heart. I snapped back to reality when the front door slammed. Fear bubbled inside of me as I hurried into the hallway and wrenched the door open, gazing out into the street. The sun had just disappeared off the horizon, which meant the vampires were coming out to play. Claire was out there, somewhere in the dark. I cursed under my breath as I rushed back inside and grabbed a silver stake, along with a bottle of silver nitrate, which I shoved inside my pocket.  
I picked up the phone in the hallway and dialed Michael's number, my fingers trembling.

"Hello?".

"Michael, we have an emergency. Claire's out in the dark and I don't know where she is..".

"What!? Alright, we were on our way home anyway. I'll search for her, you stay at home", Michael spoke, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Mike, I can't stay here when Claire is out there! This is all my fault", I shouted, throwing my fist against the wall.

"What the hell happened?".

"We got into a fight and I was a complete asshole to her...she ran out the door", I mumbled, tears pricking at my vision.

"Shane, we'll find her. Claire will forgive you, she loves you".

"But what if something happens? I love her so much, I can't lose her...I just can't".

"Wait, what Eve? Oh shit, stay in the car!", Michael shouted, before the line went dead.

**Michael's P.O.V -**

I threw the phone down on the seat and jumped out of the car, my eyes locked on Claire as her life was slowly, sucked away from her. My instincts kicked in and I lunged at the vampire who pinned Claire onto the ground, throwing him through the air. He landed skillfully on his feet, blood dripping down his chin as he growled.

"Michael!".

I quickly turned my head to see Eve throw an object in my direction and I reached out, catching it in my hand. A wooden stake. The vampire growled again before running towards me and I held the stake above my head. I plunged it inside his chest and watched as he collapsed onto the ground, his body twitching for a moment and then becoming still.

"Claire", I whispered, hurrying over to her body.

Two fang marks were ripped through the skin on her neck and blood slowly dripped from the wound, leaving a trail. Her body was pale and cold, her eyes wide and filled with pain and horror. Her heartbeat was slow. I carefully slid my arms under her body and lifted her into the air, holding her close to my chest. The scent of her blood had no effect on me as I dashed back to the car, gently placing Claire onto the back seat. Eve gasped loudly, eyes widening and she covered her mouth with both hands. I jumped into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, about to break the law to get Claire to the hospital.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

After a few minutes, the phone rang and I quickly answered, panic consuming me. My heart shattered as the words I had feared passed through the phone and I dropped the phone. As I waited for Michael to come back and bring me to the hospital, tears streamed down my face and I threw my fists at the wall, over and over, until bloody marks remained. Eventually, Michael arrived outside the Glass House and I hurriedly locked the door, running towards the car. The journey was silent and when we reached the hospital, I jumped out with Michael and followed him through seemingly endless hallways, until we reached a small room at the end of one. Eve exited the room and waited outside with Michael in the uncomfortable chairs as I slowly entered the room. Claire lay in the bed, wrapped up in crisp, white sheets. Her eyes locked with mine as the door shut with a click.

"Claire...I'm so sorry", I whispered, tears blurring my vision.

"Shane I-", Claire choked.

"Please Claire. I am so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault, if I wasn't such a jealous asshole, none of this would have happened. You could have died and it would be all my fault. God, Claire, I love you. I'm sorry".

Claire's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she slowly reached her hand towards mine, twining our fingers together when I sat on the bed.

"Shane, it's ok. I forgive you and I love you too".

Relief flooded through me and I rested my forehead against Claire's. She smiled slightly as I placed a gently kiss on the tip of her nose. I kissed her cheeks, her forehead and finally, I kissed her lips.

**I hope you liked it and review please! :)**


End file.
